One Day In Their Hideout
by missmemoriarty
Summary: In which Henley is also the Tooth Fairy and has to leave on urgent guardian business.


**A/N: So I had a dream a few nights ago that revolved around the fact that Henley and Tooth are played/voiced by the same actress and consisted solely of a memorable one liner. So naturally, let's make a fic out of it. Not sure if I want this to be one shot or not, so I'll let you guys decide for me later on. Here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NYSM or RotG.**

It all started one day in their hideout. The Horsemen had been in hiding for a few months now, waiting for everything to calm down with the FBI after their heists had blown the minds of people all across the world. The Eye had told them to lay low, so they rented an apartment and started planning for their next show. Whenever that would be. Some of them were starting to get impatient, while others kept insisting they were doing the right thing. No matter their personal opinions, they all agreed planning a show would keep their minds in order for the time being.

The day it all began – Daniel would swear it was a Thursday while Merritt (probably just to mess with him) argued it was a Saturday. Henley attempted a half-assed compromise and said it must be Friday. Jack just laughed and admitted to not knowing what the hell day it was. Around noon Merritt had abruptly announced his urgent need to go to the bathroom, standing up and saying something along the lines of, "well, I'll let you kiddies work it out – as of right now nature calls," before walking out of the room. Immediately following his departure, Atlas sighed and walked out of the room to grab a drink from the kitchen, grumbling the entire time about the "incompetence of some people".

Jack was busy reviewing the plans they'd created so far, so he didn't hear the sudden tapping on the window in the next room that had Henley's head whipping up in surprise. Looking around to see if anyone was watching, she discreetly went to investigate. What she saw had her stopping in her tracks.

" _Jack?_ " Jack Frost nodded vigorously at the escape artist and once again pressed his staff against the window, apparently begging to be let in. Upon opening the window, Henley stepped back to allow the winter guardian to fly into the room. What Henley didn't realize, however,s was that Jack Wilder had heard her say "Jack" and had bent his head around so he could see into the next room and now watched her interactions closely.

"Tooth!" Jack Frost exclaimed, his pale face lighting up in relief. His words shot out at rapid-fire, and for once she was the one struggling to keep up. "You would not believe what's been happening while you've been gone. I know it's hard to deal with all this since Man in Moon asked you to help the humans by partially becoming one and I know you still come with uss as often as you can and I know you have your fairies still working but we need your help. And we need it _now._ " As if on cue, Baby Tooth popped out of Jack Frost's sweatshirt and flew up to Henley, squeaking frantically at her.

"Alright, alright," Henley tried to calm them down as she began to process what Jack Frost had told her. "What happened? What do you need me to do?" Almost as an afterthought she added "you've been flossing right?" before shaking off the last question and imploring the boy to continue on with why he came here.

All Jack Frost could muster after his long introduction was "trouble at the Pole. Big trouble." Predicting her next question, the winter guardian answered before she could respond. "Not Pitch. At least, we don't think it's Pitch – it doesn't have any of his usual tricks." Henley looked at her feet and began to think about what she could do, but once again someone spoke before she could.

"Henley?" Jack Wilder's almost small voice shattered the growing silence in the room as he walked fully out to face both guardians. "What's all this?"

Henley assumed the sleight couldn't see the winter guardian so she attempted to play it off as though she were talking to herself. Better to let him think she was talking about Horsemen business and not fate-of-the-whole-world business. But she could not have known how wrong she was to assume anything about Jack Wilder.

"Henley, are you talking to _Jack Frost?_ "

The question had both guardians stunned, before the winter boy floated over to the young magician and asked hesitantly, "y-you can see me?"

Without missing a beat, he grinned, winked, and said "I always gotta believe in a fellow Jack."

No one had anything to say to that, and after a moment, Jack Wilder turned to Henley and, astonished, said, "Henley! You're the Tooth Fairy? That is so cool! But why -"

Henley's sudden laughter at this absurdity interrupted Jack's ramblings before she shrugged him off and got back to business with her fellow guardian. "What do you want me to do, Jack? Drop everything here and go with you to the Pole?" This time it was her turn to speak before Jack could respond, as she smiled slightly and said, "because if you are, you already know the answer is yes. I was a guardian before I was a magician – my duty is to the children and to the guardians. When do we leave?"

Jack Frost held out his hand, "Right now."

Before Jack Wilder's very eyes, his fellow Horsemen transformed into a creature that resembled a bird, a fairy, and a woman all at the same time. It took all his self-control to keep his jaw from falling open at the sight.

The Tooth Fairy turned to the young magician and smiled again, wider this time. "I'll be back as soon as I can. You have to cover for me with Danny and Merritt until then." At Jack Wilder's objections, she tried again. " _Please_ , Jack. You're the only one who can know this. I'm trusting you, as a Horseman." And with that, she and Jack Frost were gone.

 **A/N: So, yeah, this happened. Not sure why, but it did. Tell me what you think; I'm not really sure if I want this to go anywhere or not. Thanks a bunch!**


End file.
